Continied
by sharingstories2
Summary: I was raised to believe love was a liability ben, I wanted to come to you but it's hard.
1. Chapter 1

When she turned up at their dorm at random hours, they didn't question it. When she broke down in their arms they didn't judge, she was brought up in evil like the rest of them and now she was meant to be the epitome of goodness. Mal was the strongest of them and as her friends it was their duty to look out for her because let's face it on the island all they had was each other.

So when prince, now king Ben showed up they showed him the door. Yet as a determined young man he didn't give up and began knocking on the door every hour. Evie had smiled at him sadly and said.  
"You can't help her, it's not you she needs right now. I'm sorry" or course he didn't understand so Jay put it into boy terms for him.  
"She's recovering and when girls need help they go to other girls" after that he appeared less but still talked to the door when she wouldn't answer. After a while Evie let him in.  
"Ben we're going to leave you two alone for ten minutes"  
"Only ten!" Jay quipped. As they left Carlos stood proudly  
"If we come back and you've hurt her even more we'll show exactly what growing up evil has taught us" then he left. Ben sat on a bed and clasped his hands.  
"Mal, what's going on?" he asked, his voice strained. Mal let a lone tear fall down her face.  
"You wouldn't understand" she whispered. Ben clasped her hand and looked into her eyes.  
"Then help me understand" and then she started to shake.  
"You're parents loved you, mine…" ben stood up.  
"Maleficent loved you in her own unique way" Mal shook her head viciously.  
"She loved that I was trying to be evil Ben, my friends…. Their parents were pretty similar to mine but they kind of loved them, the evil queen gave all her gossip to Evie, jafar always made sure that Jay had somewhere to rest his head, even if it was because he made him steal the money to do so. Hell even Cruella had a soft spot for Carlos. My mum… she just wanted a puppet" Ben felt his heart drop at her confession.  
"Mal, why didn't you come to me?" she scoffed.  
"I was raised to believe love was a liability ben, I wanted to come to you but it's hard. My friends were the only one's brave enough to actually become friends with me. They're the only ones to see my weak side. On the island weakness was a luxury, you drop your guard and someone will stab you in the back, literally or otherwise" Ben didn't say anything and just pulled her into his lap as she calmed down. He may have picked a daughters villain but he was sure as hell going to marry a hero.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
